


Encore

by Xesphanite



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smug!Maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesphanite/pseuds/Xesphanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause the show doesn't end when you leave the stage.</p><p>Not-so-innocent after concert activities ft. Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Tsubasa Kazanari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water

It had been an innocent invitation on Tsubasa’s part. As the two idols’ rehearsal finished for the day, Tsubasa sorely wanted a hot shower. As their dressing room didn’t have a private shower, the only way to do that would be to go to the communal showers. As a good girlfriend, Tsubasa invited Maria to take a shower with her. What Tsubasa didn’t exactly expect was for Maria to take the invitation quite literally.

As Tsubasa stepped into one of the shower stalls, she didn’t even have time to react as Maria followed her in. Maria grinned cattily, her eyes alive with smoldering fire, her gaze directed at Tsubasa’s barely concealed body underneath her fluffy white towel.

“M-Maria?” Tsubasa questioned a little apprehensively and yet totally turned on as Maria slowly removed the towel covering her body and hung it on the hook at the side of the stall. Caught off-guard, Tsubasa’s mouth hung open a little as she could only stare at Maria’s luscious and bare body like an idiot.

“You look confused.” Maria purred as she slowly sauntered forward in all her naked glory. Tsubasa swallowed painfully, her throat suddenly dry. Tsubasa couldn’t move even if she tried, her legs felt like they would collapse at any time as Maria came unbearably close.

“I only accepted your invitation after all.” Maria’s smile became smug and wicked as Tsubasa’s face erupted in a fierce blush as she realized what the other woman meant.

“I-I wasn’t really-“ Tsubasa stuttered as her eyes were riveted on Maria’s voluptuous breasts. They bounced enticingly with every movement Maria made. Tsubasa’s words died in her throat as she was totally captivated.

Maria chuckled lowly in what seemed to be amusement. The delicious sound sent shivers down Tsubasa’s spine and she unconsciously pressed her thighs together as an unbearable amount of heat centered down there. Her eyes were caught in Maria’s sultry gaze and Tsubasa wasn’t really inclined to do anything even when Maria placed a hand on the limp fingers that clutched the towel covering her body.

Tsubasa’s towel was taken from her without any effort and her arms fell limply to her sides. Tsubasa’s naked body was exposed to Maria’s sultry gaze and she shivered involuntarily when Maria licked her lips in anticipation. Maria didn’t break eye contact even when she moved back to hang Tsubasa’s towel beside hers.

“W-what if someone finds out?” Tsubasa could only curse her stuttering internally as she was vaguely reminded of the fact that this part of their relationship was still a secret to anyone not in S.O.N.G., which means everyone else in public. The press was going to have a field day if the true nature of their relationship would be exposed in a scandal. She didn’t really want to think of what the consequences of that would be, especially with regards to their career as idols.

Maria only smirked as she leaned forward, her nipples easily brushing Tsubasa’s chest. The naked longing and hunger in Maria’s cyan eyes made Tsubasa almost dizzy with desire.

“You’ll have to take responsibility then.” Maria announced softly, her face a scant inch away from Tsubasa’s own. Maria then stopped, their breaths mingling with how close their lips were. Tsubasa realized hazily that Maria was taunting her. Tsubasa trembled in response and felt all her flimsy reservations disappear into oblivion.

With a soft growl, Tsubasa closed the small gap between them and captured Maria’s lips in a searing kiss. Her formerly limp arms encircled around Maria’s waist and pulled her closer. The feel of skin against skin was electrifying and it drove Tsubasa mad with longing. She marveled at how soft yet unyielding the body pressed against her was and Tsubasa yearned to feel it more.

Maria kissed her back just as intensely as she fumbled for the shower tap right behind Tsubasa.

“Ah!” Tsubasa gasped as cold water sprayed her strongly, making her jolt a bit. Maria merely used that opportunity to deepen their kiss as her tongue entered Tsubasa’s mouth. That momentary lapse resulted with Maria dominating the kiss and she whimpered. Tsubasa knew she was starting to not care about the freezing cold water from the shower but if she didn’t point it out now both of them would feel the consequences later.

With extreme effort, Tsubasa broke away from Maria who gave a grunt in protest as she tried to follow Tsubasa’s lips once again. Tsubasa managed to stop those sinfully tempting lips by placing a finger on them.

“At least turn on the hot water.” Tsubasa tried to sound stern but her words came out as a breathless gasp as she caught her breath.

“Sorry.” Maria mumbled and she looked genuinely sheepish. Tsubasa pulled her finger back but Maria managed a playful nip at the retreating appendage. The playful action embarrassed Tsubasa as she internally screamed at how adorable Maria could be when she wasn’t being a smug seducer. Maria then pressed herself once more against Tsubasa to reach behind her and turned the tap for the hot water. They stood that way under the shower for a moment, catching their breath as the water warmed.

“This is fine, right?” And sultry Maria was back again; her lips curled into a smirk that rekindled Tsubasa’s desire ten times over. Tsubasa barely managed to nod in response before her lips were once again captured in a kiss. Maria licked at the seams of Tsubasa’s lips, eliciting a shiver and she willingly opened her mouth so that their tongues met for the second time.

Tsubasa’s thoughts grew increasingly cloudy as their heavy kissing continued. Maria’s hands wandered further down to cup her ass and ground their hips together.

“Maria…” The delicious friction made Tsubasa moan lowly in her throat and she cupped one of Maria’s large breasts, kneading it softly as their kiss continued unbroken.

“…Isn’t there a sale downtown tomorrow? Want to check it out?” Suddenly several voices echoed in the room as a group of women entered the showers, chattering amongst themselves. Tsubasa tensed as the unpleasant reminder of being found out by the public flitted in her mind.

Unfortunately enough, the shower stall’s door and walls didn’t reach all the way to the floor. The walls hung by about a foot from the floor and anyone outside could clearly see if a person was in the stall. In their case, they would be quickly found out if anyone checked the only stall that was being used.

Tsubasa tried to pull away from Maria but it seemed as though the older woman had other plans. Almost effortlessly, Maria lifted Tsubasa, her hands firmly on Tsubasa’s buttocks to support her.

Tsubasa’s yelp of surprise was smothered as Maria would not let their lips part. Instinctively, Tsubasa’s arms encircled Maria’s neck while her legs were urged to wrap around Maria’s hips. Her back then hit the tiled wall of the shower. A smothered gasp came from Tsubasa and Maria’s locked lips as she arched her back from the sudden cold from the tiled walls. There was that delicious friction as their wet chests slid against each other due to their wet skin. Tsubasa’s skin tingled, feeling as though electric currents swept through her body and her sex clenched almost painfully in response.

Effectively pinned, that was the only time when Maria pulled away to look at Tsubasa with a victorious smirk. They weren’t being sprayed by the water anymore but Tsubasa didn’t really care since Maria’s body was pressed up tightly against her own.

“Shush, Tsubasa.” Maria leaned forward only slightly and whispered right in Tsubasa’s sensitive ear. “You wouldn’t want them to find out, do you?” Maria then flicked Tsubasa’s earlobe with her tongue as her right hand brushed against her center. Tsubasa bit her lip to suppress a shuddery gasp when Maria’s fingertips traced her labia, making circular motions.

Maria seemed tireless as she did a splendid job of keeping Tsubasa pinned to the wall. Her nipples were hard and Tsubasa could feel them poking her abdomen and chest every single time Maria moved. It drove Tsubasa a little insane that she couldn’t taste and touch them like she wanted to.

“I’ve been thinking of getting a new dress…”

“…My daughter’s got the cold though so I can’t…”

Dimly, Tsubasa could hear the incessant chattering. It seemed to be a group of four women talking and she could tell that their conversation continued even as the showers beside theirs began running. There was a certain thrill in the air as Tsubasa thought of what would happen if they were found out. Although she was little more miffed that she couldn’t do anything much but cling to Maria.

Maria seemed to have sense Tsubasa’s frustrations and she just smirked triumphantly and she slipped a single finger into Tsubasa’s waiting heat. Tsubasa bit down Maria’s shoulder to keep herself from moaning out loud.

Tsubasa unconsciously started rocking her hips as she tried to press harder to Maria’s fingers as a soft, muffled whimper came out of her mouth. Maria was teasing her again and it was driving her up the wall, literally.

“What? You’ve got to be kidding! That was so mean!” A round of laughter echoed in the showers.

Tsubasa cared less and less about those annoying voices anymore as she just wanted Maria to fuck her properly! Her thoughts were all over the place she was so aroused and desperate it was almost painful, especially with how she was pinned to the wall and completely under Maria’s mercy. With her legs locked around Maria’s waist, Tsubasa was completely spread out and a wetness different from water kept dripping from her core as Maria continued teasing her with her slow thrusts.

“Faster…” Tsubasa pleaded with a strangled whimper. To get her point across, Tsubasa raked her blunt fingernails down Maria’s bare back before she tugged demandingly at Maria’s long pink hair. Maria hissed in response as her gaze returned to Tsubasa’s face and glared at her.

“Please.” It came out more as a sob as Tsubasa begged and her eyes shone with frustrated tears. That had its desired effect as Maria grinned smugly and she upped her tempo and added a second finger inside Tsubasa’s waiting heat. It slid easily in, practically sucking in Maria’s fingers and a soft hum of pleasure escaped from Tsubasa’s lips.

“God, you’re so wet.” Maria moaned, her voice carefully controlled and low. Tsubasa felt a jolt of embarrassed pleasure go through her body at Maria’s hushed words. Maria looked almost feverish now and Tsubasa could feel Maria’s heartbeat speed up along with her own as their chests were practically squashed together now.

Tsubasa bit her lip so hard that a trail of blood came from lips when Maria angled her hand so that the pad of her thumb was hitting her clit while her two fingers continued to thrust in and out of her. It was taking every ounce of her self-control not to let out a loud moan. She could feel the smirk on Maria’s lips as she pressed her face on Tsubasa’s neck, nipping and licking the sensitive hollow under her throat.

Heat continued building within Tsubasa’s core with each thrust. Maria’s thumb flicked the stiff bundle of nerves that is her clitoris as she kept in time with each thrust of her two fingers. Tsubasa had never felt as vulnerable as she did right now but to her embarrassment it felt utterly wonderful to have Maria dominate her in such a way. She was ashamed that she felt so very thrilled that they might get caught and found out.

Tsubasa tried her best to regulate her breathing but it was almost impossible and she was already so close. She was lucky that the sound of the shower masked her panting. Tsubasa’s body was starting to tremble as her impending climax closed in. Desperately, she tugged on Maria’s silky soft hair again as she tried to convey her desperation as her legs twitched. Maria smirked as she looked up at Tsubasa’s flushed face, her eyes shining in love and desire as her lips hovered above Tsubasa’s own.

“I love you.” Maria whispered softly before she claimed Tsubasa’s lips in another kiss. Those heartfelt words full of desire and love made Tsubasa feel as though her heart was soaring. She couldn’t say those words back now but she kissed Maria back to convey her own feelings of love.

In response, Maria slipped in a third finger and upped her speed even more while her thumb pressed harder at her clit. Tsubasa gave a strangled gasp in as her hips rocked faster as she sought for release, silently urging for Maria to give what she so wanted. It took only a few more seconds before an intense orgasm swept through Tsubasa’s body like a tsunami and she cried out, a few tears escaping from her indigo eyes at the intensity of her climax. Maria’s lips swallowed her cry, effectively muffling it even as she did not slow down her intense pace. Within minutes, another orgasm followed and Tsubasa felt like she was going to faint as her mind all but faded to white.

Tsubasa didn’t notice that she was clawing at Maria’s back, her nails leaving red lines against Maria’s pale skin as she spasmed in Maria’s arms. Maria didn’t seem to mind as she was much too preoccupied with kissing Tsubasa anyway. Maria’s thrusts finally slowed and then stopped as she gently removed her fingers from inside Tsubasa. Her hand was completely coated in Tsubasa’s wetness. Tsubasa herself was too busy trying to catch her breath. She blushed to the tips of her ears when Maria deliberately licked at her fingers with a satisfied smirk and Tsubasa felt her sex throb at the sight.

Tsubasa didn’t realize immediately that she was lowered gently back to her feet, or at least she tried to as her legs felt like jelly and she ended up having to lean heavily on Maria. A low chuckle came from Maria as she wrapped her arms around Tsubasa properly to support her. It took a few more moments before Tsubasa realized that their surroundings were quiet. It seems that the posse of people earlier had left and the showers in the other stalls were no longer running.

“You devil.” Tsubasa accused, her voice soft as she finally caught her breath. Maria only laughed lightly, the fire in her eyes had died down, replaced by an amused yet loving look as she stroked Tsubasa’s long hair with her left hand.

“And you loved every moment of it.” Maria countered smugly. Tsubasa blushed darkly as she cleared her throat, looking away from her girlfriend.

“We could’ve been found out.” Tsubasa huffed, not willing to admit defeat even if she knew that was totally futile.

“It’s good that we weren’t.” Maria responded with a brilliant, catty smile. Tsubasa sighed as she gave up. Maria could be so reckless and gung-ho at times. It usually worried Tsubasa but in this case, she truly didn’t know if she was exasperated, embarrassed or really happy about it.

“Although if we stay any longer we might get caught.” Maria then reminded her as she placed a gentle kiss on Tsubasa’s head and pulled away from her embrace.

“W-what?” Tsubasa suddenly felt really cold when Maria’s luscious body was no longer pressed onto her.

“We had better clean up and leave. More people might come in.” Maria said, perfectly reasonable. Tsubasa was speechless as she tried to work her mouth. She hadn’t even had her turn damn it! She still hadn’t paid Maria back for earlier!

Tsubasa felt disappointment punch her in the gut when Maria turned and took her towel from the hook.

“B-but-“ Tsubasa tried to protest even though she knew that Maria had a point. Not being able to say what it was in her mind, Tsubasa resorted to pouting as she crossed her arms over her bare chest. This was so not fair! She wanted to pay Maria back twofold for her earlier stunt. Tsubasa was dying to see Maria fall apart in her arms just as she had done earlier.

“You can still do what you want later you know.” Maria informed her, reading her mood perfectly as she smirked. “I had my fill already. It’s not fair if it’s just me, right?” Maria lifted a challenging eyebrow at her and Tsubasa felt the kindling of desire roar in the pits of her stomach in response.

“You best be prepared, Maria.” Tsubasa warned lowly as her eyes narrowed. “I will pay you back twice.” Her words dripped with promise and Tsubasa was delighted when she saw Maria shiver and blush, her earlier confidence faltering. She recovered quickly however and Maria gave her another infuriatingly sexy smirk as she wrapped her towel around her body.

“I’ll look forward to it then.” Maria tossed her hair back in a haughty motion before she unlocked the door and left. Tsubasa only looked really determined as her girlfriend left, as if she was about to go into battle. Maria was definitely going to regret challenging her like this. It might not be right now but her time would come. But for now, Tsubasa huffed as she went off to get a proper shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope I didn't botch this too badly since this is only the second smut fic that I wrote.The ending is kind of meh but I'm planning for a follow-up to this with roles reversed if people demand for it. Do tell me if you find mistakes in grammar as I'm my own beta. Comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are always welcome.


	2. Fire

Maria didn’t really mind when she was suddenly designated as driver to both herself and Tsubasa. It was just after their successful participation in a charity concert with other top idols and there was an after concert party that they were invited to. Ogawa insisted that they attend the event as it would be good PR for the two idols to mingle with other famous celebrities sometimes. Also, Tony Glazer had personally invited the both of them and they could not turn the invitation down. However, due to an emergency that only managers get, Ogawa would be unable to drive them to the party. He’ll follow after them when he finishes with his task.

And so, Maria climbed aboard the black Mercedes that they usually use when going around. As Maria is in the driver seat, Tsubasa sat in the front. As she was too busy with keeping her eyes on the road, Maria did not notice the smirk on Tsubasa’s face as they were on their way. Maria fiddled with the radio to turn it on. She loved listening to music while driving.

They were on the road for barely ten minutes when Maria felt a hand lightly brush the exposed skin on her thigh before it settled on top of it. Automatically, she glanced at Tsubasa with a questioning look. All Maria got in return was a very sexy smirk as Tsubasa’s hand started to lightly stroke her thigh.

A flush spread out Maria’s cheeks as the atmosphere subtly shifted. Tsubasa only smirks like that when she wants something and Maria knew fully well what it was. However, as she was currently busy driving, she could only give her girlfriend a look of embarrassed disbelief.

“What are you doing?” Maria hissed as she resolutely kept her eyes on the road. If she got distracted now, she might just crash the car or something equally unpleasant. However, Tsubasa did not seem to care as her touches became bolder. Her hand slowly slid upward and came underneath Maria’s black skirt to stroke her inner thigh. Maria suddenly regretted the fact that she wore such a short skirt.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Tsubasa deflected the question with her own as she chuckled softly. Maria tensed in response at the delicious sound and she gripped the steering wheel tightly. She could already feel heat pool in her core just from a few lewd touches and Tsubasa’s incredibly alluring and sexy voice. A soft curse came out from Maria’s mouth when she noticed that the car was swerving to the opposite lane. She quickly put the car back on the right lane and turned to glare at her partner.

“Well, stop it this insta- Ah!” Maria tried to sound stern but Tsubasa would not let up as a finger ghosted over her underwear. She let out a sharp gasp instead and she floored the gas as an involuntary reflex. The car jerked forward and it was a very good thing that the car in front of them was a sizeable distance away or else they could’ve collided with it.

“You’re going to get us killed!” Maria gasped as she tried very hard to ignore the finger that was wreaking havoc on her higher thought functions. Tsubasa’s touch was lightly teasing and yet she could already feel wetness begin to damp the area on her panties that Tsubasa’s finger was languorously circling.

“I’m sure you won’t let that happen.” Tsubasa’s smirk only widened and there was an unmistakable predatory gleam in her indigo eyes as she continued the sweet torture. Of course Tsubasa wouldn’t be that concerned. She was an expert in escaping crashing vehicles. She seemed to be much more concerned with driving Maria crazy with her maddeningly light touches. It took all of Maria’s self-restraint not to move her hips forward and push harder against Tsubasa’s finger. She could barely pay attention to the road anymore and she had to slam on the brakes when a stop light seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Damn it, Tsubasa.” Maria swore as Tsubasa pulled her hand back. Maria wasn’t entirely sure if she was swearing because Tsubasa was distracting her or because she had the audacity to pull back. Tsubasa looked relatively unperturbed by her girlfriend’s outburst as she flashed her that same annoying and utterly sexy smirk that she had.

“I love it when you curse like that.” Tsubasa whispered into Maria’s ear as she leaned closer to Maria. Maria shuddered as Tsubasa’s breath tickled the sensitive crevice of her ear. Tsubasa then started nibbling on her earlobe and even though Maria was sitting down, it felt as though her knees went weak and heat thrummed through her body just by that simple gesture. Tsubasa always did know that to win a fight, one must exploit the enemy’s weakness and that was definitely Maria’s weakness. Just like that, all of Maria’s reservations about this whole thing went up in smoke.

When the light turned green, Maria growled low in her throat as she floored it. Forget that damn party that she didn’t even want to attend. There were more pressing matters that she had to attend to. Tsubasa looked triumphant as she didn’t stop her ministrations even as Maria drove like a madwoman. She dropped feather light kisses on Maria’s neck while her hand slipped underneath her blouse and caressed Maria’s stomach. Maria had to bite her lip until it bled just so that she could concentrate on her driving. It was almost impossible to concentrate as Tsubasa’s hand ignited a trail of fire across her body.

“Aren’t we supposed to be going to a party?” Tsubasa asked in amusement as Maria found them a nice, deserted side road. The car promptly pulled to a stop and Maria’s face was the color of the setting sun as she turned to Tsubasa.

“At least fuck me properly.” Maria’s demand was more of a pleading whine. She looked totally embarrassed as she said that. Fortunately for her, Tsubasa grinned rakishly in turn and took off her seat belt.

“As you wish.” Tsubasa lapped at the small amount of blood near Maria’s lips before she captured them in a hard, demanding kiss. Maria gave a small mewl of pleasure as she fumbled to remove her own seat belt. It was a good thing that the car had heavily tinted windows. It made it next to impossible to see the people inside unless they take a real close look. Maria was at least confident that the side road they were in had little to no pedestrians this time of day.

Maria forgot all about the windows when Tsubasa roughly fondled her breasts. Maria gasped and arched her back at the contact and Tsubasa took that opportunity to further plunder Maria’s mouth with hungry, bruising kisses. It left Maria completely breathless and turned on. She could hardly even keep up as Tsubasa seemed hellbent on dominating Maria thoroughly. Maria felt dizzy with euphoria and she could feel her body thrum with heat.

A small whine of protest came from Maria’s lips when Tsubasa pulled back, her gaze predatory and lustful. “Move to the back.” Tsubasa urged her. Registering what Tsubasa wants her to do, Maria nodded dumbly as she adjusted her seat a little so that she could move to the backseat of the car. Her efforts were both clumsy and urgent even as she caught her breath in this brief respite.

Lucky for them the backseat of the car was spacious so it wasn't particularly uncomfortable when Maria settled on the plush leather seats. Her back partially leaned on the car door and partially on the leather seat while her right leg was stretched on the seat while the other had her foot resting on the car floor. Maria was definitely not in the mood to play coy as she spread herself invitingly. Tsubasa didn't need telling as she was all over Maria in an instant. Maria didn't even notice Tsubasa follow her so quickly. Tsubasa's leg slid between Maria's, and Maria found herself helplessly pinned.

"Tsubasa..." Maria moaned as Tsubasa's knee pressed up against her core. Tsubasa was half-kneeling on the car seat, her face hovering above Maria’s with a very sexy grin on her face.

"Maria." Tsubasa responded before she captured Maria's lips in another forceful kiss. Even though the airconditioning was running it felt way too hot and it irritated Maria that she couldn't feel Tsubasa's soft and supple skin against her own since they were still wearing clothes. As if knowing what she was thinking, Tsubasa partially lifted her blouse so that her bra was exposed before that too was pushed aside, showcasing Maria's stiffening nipples.

Tsubasa broke their kiss so that she could slowly move downwards, nibbling and suckling on Maria's pale neck while her fingers were busy rolling and pinching Maria 's pebble hard nipples. Maria eagerly arched her back, wanting more of the delicious sensations. She loved having Tsubasa play with her breasts.

Maria gave another moan when Tsubasa's mouth released her neck with an audible pop. There was no doubt in Maria's mind that there were now multiple hickeys visible on her neck. Normally she would be mad at Tsubasa for leaving them in such an obvious place but now she couldn't care any less especially since Tsubasa head lowered to Maria's chest and licked her left breast all over before she suckled enthusiastically on a nipple while her hand continued massaging and fondling the other. Maria threaded her hands through Tsubasa's hair to encourage her further as her breathing grew increasingly labored and her moans became more frequent.

Tsubasa continued her ministrations on her other breast, making sure that both get the loving attention that they deserved. Maria could already feel that she was sopping wet and that her panties have been ruined totally. If Tsubasa didn't touch her there soon she was going to go crazy. And so Maria tugged demandingly on Tsubasa's hair to get her attention. Tsubasa looked up at her in response; her saliva slightly glimmered on her chin as she was always so enthusiastic when it came to worshipping Maria's boobs. Maria shivered slightly at the wanton look on Tsubasa's face and because of the cold air invading her saliva coated chest.

"Tsubasa, please..." Maria pleaded as she placed her hands on Tsubasa's shoulder and tried to push her down towards her aching sex. Tsubasa didn't budge however as she instead raised her eyebrows and grinned wickedly.

"What do you want, Maria?" Tsubasa looked almost innocent when she asked that question but Maria always knew better. Tsubasa wanted her to beg and explicitly vocalize what she so desperately wanted. Usually, Maria would draw out this little game of theirs but now she just wanted Tsubasa's mouth on her throbbing sex and she didn't care if she had to beg!

"I want you to lick me here." Maria begged, her face bright red as she guided Tsubasa's hand right on top of her pussy.

Tsubasa hummed in acknowledgement as she had a very triumphant smirk on her face. "As you wish." Tsubasa drawled as she trailed her mouth downwards, her tongue flicking at Maria's bare stomach and at her bellybutton for a moment before arriving at Maria's still covered pussy. Tsubasa now had to kneel on the car floor and she leaned her body forward for her nose to brush against Maria's panties. Maria jolted at the first brush of sensation, her body taut with anticipation.

"You smell so good..." Tsubasa moaned as she took a deep breath. Immediately, Maria was aroused at the sight and she felt a sudden gush of wetness from her core. Her panties were sooo totally ruined, and this was one of her favorite underwear too. Tsubasa marginally made it worse when her tongue slowly licked her through the cotton cloth. Now Maria just wanted to scream as Tsubasa was really trying her best to tease her so! To be fair though, it still felt amazing even with the sensation slightly subdued.

“Take it off and lick me properly!” Maria sounded frustrated and very, very horny as tears gathered in her eyes. Maria had always been rather emotional but it gets to a whole other level whenever she has sex. Her hold on her emotions becomes flimsy at best and it wasn’t unusual for Maria to burst into tears suddenly during sex, just like she was about to do now.

Fortunately for her, Tsubasa seemed like she had enough of teasing Maria and she easily slid the offending fabric down Maria’s legs. Not even bothering to slide it off all the way, Tsubasa then nudged Maria’s legs wide open and dug in to her feast. Maria moaned loudly as she finally felt the deliciously soft and warm tongue caress her lower lips slowly and firmly, lapping up most of Maria’s wetness. Maria didn’t even notice that her hands were once again threaded into Tsubasa’s silky blue hair and firmly held her there, as if she was afraid that Tsubasa would pull away. She felt like sobbing in ecstasy when Tsubasa found the little nub of nerves and flicked at it repeatedly with her tongue. Each flick sent bolts of white hot pleasure throughout Maria’s body and her hips bucked involuntarily. Tsubasa kissed and swirled and sucked and Maria kept on encouraging her with moans.

Tsubasa then stiffened her tongue and plunged it suddenly into her wetness and Maria let out an embarrassingly loud moan in response. Then she did it repeatedly, and Maria kept on moaning non-stop. Maria let out a barely muffled scream when Tsubasa sucked hard on her clit and slipped a finger in her waiting heat and pumped it in and out. Maria was bombarded by the pleasurable sensations that Tsubasa effortlessly coaxed out of her and she was almost sobbing as she shamelessly moved her hips to the rhythm of Tsubasa’s finger and lips. The pressure just kept on building until it was almost unbearable.

Suddenly, Tsubasa stopped just as Maria could feel the tension was at its highest. She had been so close but Tsubasa just stopped all of a sudden, her finger sliding out of Maria and her mouth released Maria’s Confused, disoriented and a little outraged, Maria looked down at Tsubasa with half frustrated, half teary-eyed glare.

Tsubasa only smirked that infuriating smirk as she put the finger that was just in Maria right near her lips for the universal sign for quiet. Maria was of course helplessly aroused by the sight before she realized what Tsubasa meant. Her other senses then started functioning a bit more properly and she heard the familiar strains of music on the radio. The radio was playing Fushichou no Flamme! Now even more confused, Maria could only look down at Tsubasa questioningly.

Upon Maria’s questioning glance, Tsubasa lowered her head back between Maria's legs and started eating her out again. This time however, Maria almost jerked out of her seat when Tsubasa hummed along to the song, sending delicious vibrations all over her throbbing sex. Maria let out a string of incoherent curses in response. It felt so good and Maria’s earlier displeasure when Tsubasa suddenly stopped melted away to be replaced by bone-melting pleasure.

“D-don’t stop…” Maria pleaded as she found herself once more on that peak that she so craved. Tsubasa plunged three of her fingers inside of her at her plea and her humming continued as the song was on its chorus. Maria had always been fond of Fushichou no Flamme as it was her first ever duet with Tsubasa but now it looked like she'll remember the song fondly for another reason.

"Sing for me, Maria." Tsubasa rumbled as the instrumental part of the song picked up. Shakily, Maria tried to sing along. Her voice quivered and her singing was punctured by moans more than words but it was an effort all the same. It made Tsubasa's actions much more frenzied.

“Ignition.” That was the last word that Maria heard from the song before she was pushed to the edge as she climaxed with a loud scream and her body spasmed uncontrollably underneath Tsubasa. The world exploded in white and tears freely fell from Maria’s eyes as she rode her orgasm. She clung tightly to Tsubasa’s shoulders as Tsubasa slowed down her ministrations to draw out her orgasm as long as possible and to lap up all the wetness that rushed out. The next thing that Maria became aware of was Tsubasa’s loving yet ultimately smug gaze as she had moved up again so that she sitting on the car seat right beside Maria. Maria couldn’t really speak as she was way too busy catching her breath as she panted heavily.

“Did you enjoy that?” Tsubasa asked as she looked so delighted to see Maria fall apart like that. “You screamed so loudly, I thought that someone would actually hear." Tsubasa sounded so cocky and so full of herself that Maria glared at her. It did nothing but to amuse Tsubasa more as her totally ravished look hardly looked threatening.

"You obviously enjoyed every minute of it." Tsubasa smirked and Maria groaned in defeat as she remembered those words from their shower escapade previously. So this was Tsubasa's payback for that one. Tsubasa's face then softened as she tenderly kissed Maria on the lips. Maria could easily taste herself on Tsubasa's lips and she purred contentedly. Tsubasa then pulled away slightly as she then rested her forehead on Maria's. "I love you." Tsubasa smiled adoringly.

Maria's heart fluttered and she too smiled. "I love you too." The tender moment however was abruptly broken when Tsubasa's phone rang. Both of them glanced at each other in panic. Tsubasa backed away to answer the call while Maria tried to arrange her clothes back to their proper places.

"Hello, Ogawa-san." Tsubasa answered, her voice perfectly serious but her face still had some obvious traces of Maria's juices on her chin and cheeks.

"...We're still on the way." Tsubasa sort of lied while Maria debated on whether she should still put on her totally ruined panties or if she should just risk going commando. She could just imagine what kind of scandal would ensue if she was caught without any underwear. Ruined panties it is then.

"...There was an emergency and we had to stop." Tsubasa was really lying now as Maria panicked over the soiled leather seats. Even with Tsubasa’ s valiant effort, some of Maria’s wetness stained the leather seats and Maria felt herself get really embarrassed as she realized that this would not be easy to take off. She tried to wipe it with tissues but that hardly helped at all as the dark stain was still as visible as ever. Admitting defeat, Maria could only bury her face in her hands for a moment.

"...Yes, we'll be there in ten minutes." Maria then turned her attention to Tsubasa's face as she hurriedly wiped away the shiny wetness on her face. Tsubasa finally hung up and she looked perfectly serious even while Maria was making sure she looked presentable. "Ogawa-san and Glazer-san are looking for us. They're already there at the party and the media are getting restless." She said with a small frown as she stayed perfectly still for Maria to finish her task.

"Let's just get this over with." Maria sighed in response as she deemed Tsubasa to be presentable again. She then clumsily clambered back to the driver seat with her partner following right after.

"This is your fault you know." Maria accused as she briefly looked in the mirror to check her appearance. Well, as expected, she looked like she just got ravished. How on earth was she supposed to cover up the hickeys all over her neck? Three were clearly visible! Maria at least could rearrange her hair to look more presentable but she only had her lipstick in her purse. She had better remember to at least bring some concealer next time.

"Jouzai Senjou." Was Tsubasa's solemn answer and Maria groaned once more before the car went on its merry way.

Maria grew increasingly nervous as the car neared its destination. Maybe it would have been a much better idea to just go home and pretend one of them fell ill but Tony Glazer was expecting them and so were the media. It was not something that they could easily get out of. They could however probably cut their appearance short and just stay for at most an hour.

When they arrived at the posh venue of the after party, Ogawa was patiently waiting for them. Since the party has already started, most of the media were inside and so only the valet attendant and their manager were there. As the car came to a stop, Ogawa waved away the attendant and swiftly came to the driver's side and opened the door. Before Maria could say anything he presented to her a small nondescript paper bag.

Maria blinked owlishly at him before she took the bag and peeked inside, only to find a black scarf that matched her outfit and a pack of disposable underwear. Maria's jaw dropped while Tsubasa sighed in relief and warmly smiled at their ninja manager.

"Thank you, Ogawa-san." Tsubasa said as she took the scarf and wrapped it securely around Maria's neck, effectively hiding the hickeys she gave Maria.

“Please be more careful next time.” Ogawa smiled. There was just a touch of reprimand in his usually cheerful voice and the couple nodded meekly. “I’ll take the car then. I think it’s time for it to be thoroughly cleaned.” Tsubasa coughed while Maria simply went beet red before the two idols got out of the car. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.” With that, the car sped off and Maria quickly dragged Tsubasa to the ladies’ room. Now that Maria won't cause a scandal simply by walking in, maybe they still have a bit of time to finish their earlier business. After all, Maria hasn't had Tsubasa yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to infuse a bit of humor at the end since I couldn’t really resist and so this ended up longer than the previous one. It had been an interesting experience writing this one. I just hope I delivered. And the theme for fire is done. Next up (probably) would be the air theme. Comments and suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> Also, Ogawa is the best ninja/manager ever!


End file.
